Réchauffe-moi
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Le petit Gideon, dix ans, a froid et demande à son père de le réchauffer. Son vœux est exhaussé, mais pas de la manière dont il pensait !


**Hello les Oncers,  
L'idée de cet OS est né d'un délire dans le topic Rumbelle du forum OUATFrance où quelqu'un a écrit heater (radiateur) à la place de hater (anti). Afin de s'excuser auprès de tous les radiateurs lésés par cette faute d'orthographe, on m'a demandé d'écrire un petit OS. J'espère que vous allez passer un très bon moment en lisant cette fic pleine d'humour!  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Réchauffe-moi**

Cet hiver était le plus rigoureux depuis que Storybrooke avait été créé en 1983. La neige recouvrait le sol d'un épais manteau blanc depuis plus de cinq semaines. Les coupures de courant n'étaient pas rares, ce qui avait le don d'irriter les habitants et de faire sonner le téléphone de Madame le Maire. Mais la neige n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Les enfants profitaient qu'il n'y ait pas de méchant en ville pour faire des bonshommes de neige ou des batailles de boules de neige.

En cette fin d'après-midi, le petit Gideon Gold, dix ans, jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre au premier étage du manoir victorien rose de sa famille. Il portait des chaussons en laine et était emmitouflé dans un épais chandail que son père lui avait tricoté pour Noël. Mais malgré ses vêtements chauds, le petit garçon grelottait. L'air froid s'engouffrait sous la fenêtre et le faisait frissonner. Il se leva et colla ses mains contre le radiateur. Bien que le temps soit hivernal, ce dernier ne fonctionnait pas. Il tourna le bouton sur six et attendit que l'eau chaude remplisse les tubes. N'entendant rien et ne sentant aucune chaleur, il tourna à nouveau le bouton, à droite, à gauche.

\- C'est l'heure du bain, annonça son père en entrant dans la pièce.

\- J'ai les pieds gelés et le radiateur ne marche pas, expliqua le petit garçon avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Viens te réchauffer dans le bon bain que je viens de te couler.

\- Il fait froid dans ma chambre, se plaignit-il. Il fait aussi froid au salon.

\- Gideon, as-tu déjà entendu parler du réchauffement climatique ?

\- Oui, c'est les icebergs qui fondent et les pingouins n'ont bientôt plus de maison.

\- Effectivement. Les icebergs fondent parce que nous, les humains, utilisons trop d'énergie comme le chauffage.

\- Donc pour sauver les pingouins, on doit vivre comme eux ? se demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Les pingouins n'ont pas de pulls en laine, ni de chaussons.

\- Alors on devrait en faire pour eux et comme ça, ils seront sauvés !

Mr Gold ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à tant de naïveté.

\- Mais j'en ai marre de greloter la nuit ! Réchauffe la pièce ! exigea-t-il.

A peine eut-il fini de parler que son père disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge ! A sa place se trouvait un radiateur d'appoint.

\- Papa ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant prudemment de l'objet qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Du radiateur émanait une douce chaleur qui le fit sourire. Il prit un livre et s'assit, le dos contre l'objet.

\- Je suis sûr que les pingouins ne nous en voudront pas.

Belle rentra quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de sacs du supermarché. Elle se dépêcha de mettre tous ses achats dans le réfrigérateur et de commencer à préparer le repas. Ses mains étaient glacées et elle profita de la chaleur de la cuisinière pour se réchauffer. Elle était heureuse que son mari ait compris l'importance de sauver le climat, mais ces derniers temps, elle avait bien du mal à supporter la froidure qui régnait à l'intérieur. Le thermomètre affichait à peine seize degrés.

Quand sa préparation commença à mijoter, elle monta les escaliers pour voir comment se passait le bain. Mais comme la porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte et que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, elle comprit qu'elle arrivait trop tard.

\- Alors mon chéri, comment s'est passé ton bain ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce à la température agréable.

\- Très bien, mentit-il. Papa est le roi du bain !

\- Je vois qu'il t'a mis un petit chauffage.

\- Il a eu pitié de mes pieds glacés.

\- D'ailleurs, où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Vite, Gideon devait trouver une parade.

\- Il.. euh… Emma l'a appelé et a dit que c'était urgent.

\- Comme d'habitude, répondit-elle avec une moue de déception. Bon, j'imagine qu'on va dîner tous les deux.

\- Heureusement qu'il sait se servir du micro-onde, rit-il.

Le radiateur fit des bulles, comme des gargouillis.

\- Tu crois que le radiateur a faim ? demanda le petit garçon en le regardant.

\- Non mon chéri. Ce n'est qu'un objet.

\- A toute à l'heure, murmura Gideon en se levant.

* * *

Plus la soirée avançait et plus Belle s'inquiétait. Pour la quatorzième fois, elle regarda l'écran de son portable. Pas de message. Ne pouvant plus attendre, elle décida de l'appeler. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit le téléphone de son mari sonner dans l'entrée ! Elle raccrocha et prit l'objet entre ses mains. Pourquoi était-il sortit sans son portable si Emma l'avait appelé ? Elle ouvrit le clap et entra dans son journal d'appel. Encore une fois, elle fit surprise par ce qu'elle découvrit. Le dernier appel qu'il avait reçu était le sien lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait manger pour dîner. A moins… à moins qu'il ait volontairement effacé l'appel de la Sauveuse. Belle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Emma.

\- Tu en as encore long avec mon mari ? demanda la bibliothécaire.

\- Quoi ? Euh Belle, il doit y avoir une erreur, dit Emma. Je suis au resto avec Killian.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as appelé ? insista la brune.

\- Ça fait des lustres que je ne l'ai pas appelé. Il doit y avoir une erreur.

Si Emma disait la vérité, c'était donc Gideon qui mentait. Ou pire : Rumple lui avait demandé de mentir. Avant de réveiller le petit garçon, Belle décida de se rendre dans l'antre de la Bête comme Rumple aimait l'appeler. Elle s'habilla chaudement et se rendit dans la cave au sous-sol de la maisonnette adjacente. C'était là qu'il filait la paille en or et préparait ses potions. C'était aussi l'endroit où il se retranchait après une dispute. Belle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait y faire cette fois-ci. La porte était verrouillée, ce qui était étrange. Elle l'ouvrit d'un tour de clé et constata que la pièce était plongée dans la nuit.

\- Rumple ?

Pas de réponse. Elle alluma la lumière et remarqua que la pièce était vide. Aucune fiole ne traînait sur sa table de travail et aucune pelote n'avait été filée. Elle éteignit, reverrouilla la pièce et retourna dans la maison. C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle monta à l'étage pour ne pas faire craquer le bois des escaliers et du plancher. Prudemment, elle appuya sur la poignée de la chambre de son fils qui dormait à poings fermés. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut le radiateur. Ce dernier faisait à nouveau des bulles, mais à rythme irrégulier. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de trouver une explication rationnelle. Elle referma la porte et décida d'aller se coucher.

Mais impossible de dormir. Elle était inquiète pour Rumple et le rythme des bulles de ce radiateur résonnait dans sa tête comme une mélodie. Après s'être retournée une douzaine de fois, elle se leva et se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Elle fit claquer sa langue en espérant découvrir ce que cette mélodie pouvait bien être.

\- Réfléchis, Belle, réfléchis, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Son cerveau analysait la mélodie à toute vitesse alors que ses yeux parcouraient les titres des ouvrages sur l'étagère devant elle. Soudain, elle eut une illumination et sortit un livre.

\- Du morse ! C'est un message codé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle prit place, sortit une feuille de papier et un crayon et nota les sons.

\- Court-long, commença-t-elle. Court-long-court-court. Court-long. Court-court. Long-court-court. Court.

Code par code, elle écrivit la traduction.

\- Alaide, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Puis soudain, tout devint clair.

\- « A l'aide » ! Oh non ! Rumple ! Tu es dans le radiateur.

La bibliothécaire fut prise de panique. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle retourna dans la chambre de Gideon sur la pointe des pieds et prit le radiateur pour l'amener dans la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd ! Le plancher craquait à chacun de ses pas et elle se mordit la lèvre fortement lorsque le radiateur lui écrasa le petit doigt de pied. Son visage s'empourpra et elle lutta pour ne pas crier. Une fois le radiateur dans la bonne pièce, elle referma la porte de la chambre de son fils.

\- Rumple, est-ce que c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle au radiateur.

\- Glllou, glllou, glllou… blop, blop, glllou… blop, blop.

\- On va faire plus simple, dit-elle une fois son identité confirmée. Un blop pour oui et un gllou pour non.

Dans son lit, Gideon commença à bouger. La température de la pièce avait déjà commencé à chuter et ses épaules se refroidissaient. Il tira la couverture, mais cela ne suffit pas. Son nez était tout froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le radiateur n'était plus là !

\- Papa où es-tu ? demanda-t-il en panique.

Il jeta sa couette sur le côté et enfila ses chaussons. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans les escaliers ou perdu dans la neige. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans le corridor, constatant que de la lumière passait sous la porte de la bibliothèque. Prudemment, il s'avança et colla son oreille contre la porte. Sa mère parlait seule. Peut-être était-elle au téléphone ? Mais soudain il réalisa qu'elle parlait à son père ! Elle avait découvert le pot-aux-roses ! Il allait être puni. Que devait-il faire ? Pris de panique, il retourna dans sa chambre en faisant grincer le plancher. Sa mère ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque avant qu'il n'atteigne sa chambre.

\- Gideon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère. Viens, nous devons discuter.

Oh non, il connaissait trop bien cette voix. Il allait être puni, ça s'en était sûr. Il baissa la tête et fit ses petits yeux larmoyants le cocker mal aimé. Qui pouvait bien y résister ?

\- Ça ne marche pas avec moi, dit-elle les bras croisés.

Il entra dans la pièce et tendit les mains vers le radiateur.

\- Gideon, pourquoi as-tu transformé ton père en radiateur ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! avoua-t-il, les yeux plein de larmes. J'avais froid ! Ne me punis pas. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !

\- Je ne vais pas te punir. Je veux juste que tu rendes sa forme humaine à ton père.

\- Okay, je vais annuler le sort, dit-il en levant les mains.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Mais au moment où il allait jeter le sort, il éternua !

\- Pardon, je vais recommencer.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut pétrifié. Il y avait deux radiateurs devant lui !

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire ! Je suis désolé, se lamenta-t-il. Mon sort ne marche pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Appeler Emma ?

Soudain, les deux radiateurs se mirent à buller énergiquement.

\- Okay, okay. Je vais me débrouiller. Relancer le sort ? Oh non. Je ne vais pas ressayer parce que si je me transforme aussi en radiateur, qui nous aidera ? Si personne n'a besoin de votre aide pour venir à bout d'un méchant, on peut prendre la poussière pour longtemps. Vous avez une idée ?

Son père fit de nouvelles bulles mais Gideon ne comprenait rien. Puis, il remarqua le livre qui était sur le sol. « Le langage morse ». Il ouvrit à la page de l'alphabet et leur demanda de faire un son court, puis un long afin de les comprendre. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher une solution sans que personne en ville ne se doute de rien. Quand la pendule sonna deux heures du matin, Gideon s'allongea sur le canapé et se couvrit sous le regard – enfin si on peut le dire pour des radiateurs- bienveillant de ses parents.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gideon quitta la maison, prêt à effectuer sa mission. Il prit les clés de son père et se dirigea vers la Cadillac parquée dans l'allée.

\- Eh non, peut-être pas. David va m'arrêter.

Après avoir fait le trajet à pied, il arriva au centre-ville une demi-heure plus tard. Ruby qui sortait le panneau du Granny's pour promouvoir les doughnuts, le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. N'avait-t-elle jamais vu un jeune homme aussi bien habillé ? Il avait emprunté le manteau de son père qui traînait sur le sol. Ce manteau, c'était la classe internationale. Fait de la plus belle laine par un créateur italien. Il fallait bien ça lorsqu'on détenait le trousseau des clés des Gold qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Ily avait un nouveau patron en ville ! Arrivé à la boutique, il déverrouilla la porte et alluma le radiateur d'appoint.

\- Salut radiateur. Qui es-tu ? Hook ?

Mais l'objet ne bulla pas. Il prit un escabeau et le plaça sous le tableau derrière le comptoir. Il tira le cadre doré et appuya son pouce contre le lecteur d'empruntes qui n'en était pas un. Reconnaissant que le sang qui coulait dans les veines du jeune garçon était de la même lignée que celle du maître des lieux, la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'objet qu'il cherchait. Mais au moment où il voulut s'en emparer, Emma déboula dans la boutique, assommant la petite clochette au passage.

\- Gold, j'ai besoin de votre…

Quand elle vit qui se cachait sous le grand manteau, elle en perdit ses mots alors qu'elle était hors d'haleine.

\- Miss Swaaaaan, je ne suis pas d'humeur et d'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas payer le prix que je demande, annonça froidement Gideon en se mettant dans la peau de son père. Retourne d'où tu viens.

Et la Sauveuse disparut dans un nuage de fumée !

\- Wow ! Il est trop génial ce sort ! s'exclama-il euphoriquement.

Il enfonça l'objet qu'il devait ramener dans sa poche, puis referma le coffre et bascula le tableau, éteignit le radiateur et verrouilla la boutique. N'ayant pas pris son petit déjeuner, il saliva en voyant Leroy mordre dans un beignet. Incapable de résister, il entra dans le Granny's et commanda un chocolat chaud plein de crème mais sans cannelle et trois doughnuts au chocolat.

\- Trois ? répéta Ruby. Tu es sûr ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petit que je n'ai pas un appétit d'ogre. D'ailleurs, maman dit que je dois avoir un estomac avec un sort d'extensibilité.

\- En parlant de ta mère, où est-elle ? Elle vient toujours prendre un thé avant d'aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Elle est malade.

\- Ton père aussi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le manteau.

\- Il lui tient compagnie, dit-il en mordant dans la première pâtisserie.

\- Comme c'est mignon, répondit Ruby en souriant. Elle a bien de la chance.

\- Ils se tiennent chaud en attendant que je ramène… euh… un truc.

Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Aurait-elle deviné qu'il mentait ? Ne se sentant plus du tout à l'aise, il paya et descendit du tabouret du bar.

\- Tu ne manges pas tes autres doughnuts ?

\- Je dois rentrer.

\- Attends, je te fais un paquet.

Gideon marcha pendant une demi-heure, son paquet de doughnuts dans une main et son autre main dans sa poche à caresser le petit sac en cuir qui allait briser le sort. Il entra dans la maison sur la pointe des pieds, espérant que ses parents ne le remarquent pas et s'affaira en cuisine. Une fois satisfait, il monta les escaliers.

\- Désolé, je suis en retard, avoua-t-il sans détour. J'ai eu à faire à la Sauveuse mais je m'en suis débarrassé.

Les deux radiateurs se mirent à buller.

\- Mais non, elle va bien. Je lui ai dit de retourner d'où elle venait. Et pop ! Elle a disparu. Vous êtes prêts ?

A entendre les bulles qu'ils faisaient, il en déduisit que la réponse était positive. Il ouvrit le sac de cuir et jeta la poudre blanche sur les deux radiateurs. Un tourbillon de poussière s'éleva dans la pièce et lorsqu'il se dissipa, ses parents étaient de retour.

\- Papa, maman, je suis désolé ! dit-il en pleurant.

Mais il ne fut pas puni. Non, il eut droit à un gros câlin.

\- Je suis fière de toi, dit Belle en lui faisant un bisou dans les cheveux.

\- Je te promets de remettre un peu de chauffage, dit Rumple.

\- Et moi, je promets de ne plus rien souhaiter. Vous avez faim ?

Ils acquiescèrent et descendirent ensemble les marches jusqu'à la cuisine où un petit déjeuner les attendait. Chacun avait un doughnut au chocolat.

\- J'ai déjà mordu dans le mien, avoua Gideon.

\- Tu es formidable, congratula Rumple. Non seulement tu nous as sauvé et débarrassé de la Sauveuse, mais en plus, tu as préparé le petit déjeuner. Mais avant de manger, je dois faire quelque chose.

Il se rendit dans la chaufferie et tourna le bouton de quelques clicks. Les radiateurs se réveillèrent et bullèrent. Gideon, Rumple et Belle rirent en tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de leur dire. Mais malheureusement, personne ne parlait radiateur.

FIN

* * *

 ** _Je me réjouis de connaître vos impressions sur cette fic qui m'a fait rire tout un matin lorsque je l'ai écrite._**

 ** _Je précise que ce n'est pas moi qui est commis la faute d'orthographe._**


End file.
